See You Again
by SL919
Summary: Ricky hasn’t seen or heard from Amy or John in five years, and J ohn’s six. He and Adrian have had an on and off and on and off AND on and off relationship for the past five years. So what happens when Amy and John come back into his life?
1. She's Back in My Life

**Ricky's POV**

I was in the store one day going to pick up some stuff for the place when Adrian called me.

"Hey, babe. What's up?" I said walking down the cereal aisle.

"Can you pick up a pregnancy test." She said sounding like she was crying.

"A what? You…you're pregnant?" I said as I stopped.

"No, idiot. I'm not pregnant." She said laughing.

"Oh, don't scare me like that." I said laughing.

"Scare you. You weren't scared when Amy was pregnant." She said sharply.

"Really, Adrian. I wasn't? I was scared out of my mind. I was going to be a parent. I still am a parent." I said.

"No, you're not. You haven't seen James in like 6 years anyway." She spat back.

"His name is John, and it's only been 5 years. Plus, I still technically am a father even though I haven't seen my son.

"No you're not!" She yelled.

"Yes the hell I am." I snapped back.

"Get over yourself. You are not a father. The only time you'll become a father is when we have children together!!!" She screamed.

"If we ever!" I said causing people to look at me. "Look. I don't want to do this right now. I will talk to you later." I said as I hung up. I picked out a couple of boxes of cereal, went to the counter, and paid for my stuff. I was leaving out of the door when I saw her. I saw her for the first time in five years. "Amy." I said as I choked up. She turned around and saw me. She stared at me for a few minutes and started to cry. She went into the store. I dropped my groceries and ran after her. I caught up to her, and grabbed her arm. "Amy!" I said as I turned her around to face me.

"Yes." She said with tears coming down her face.

"Where have you been for the past 5 years? I've been worried sick about you and my son." I said as I let a tear drop. There were people who had stopped and stared, but we didn't even care.

"Ricky, I…" She stopped. "I'm sorry, but…" I cut her off.

"But? I haven't seen my son since I was 16. I'm 21 now." I yelled at her. We could hear the people in the background gasp.

"Ricky. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She said trying not to cry anymore.

"I'm sorry." I said as I grabbed her into a hug. Then, a guy came behind me and tapped my shoulder. "Yeah." I said as I turned around.

"Um, did you say you were 16 when you had a son?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, why." I asked upset.

"Because, I was 16 when my son was born." He said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Whatever you're going through, it's gonna get better?" He said.

"Thanks." I said not smiling. I was really thankful that he was the only one trying to make us feel better. He walked into the store and the crowd dissipated. I let go of Amy who was sobbing.

"Amy, you should come back to my place so we can talk." I said.

"Um, ok." She said smiling a little.

"Where's…………my son." I said curiously.

"He's at my mom's house with his uncle." She said.

"Bring him by." I said smirking.

"Ok." She said as I wiped her tears.

"It's been 5 years. Does he even remember me?" I said looking down.

"He talks about you all the time. Mostly he says…" She choked up.

"It's ok." I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"He asks me where is dada." She said pulling away.

"I can't wait to see him." I said looking at her.

"He feels the same way." She said. "I'd better get going. What time should I meet you at your place? Is it still above the butcher shop." She asked.

"8, and yes." I said.

"I'll see you there then." She said smiling. She walked the way. What the hell just happened? What the hell have I gotten myself into? What the hell is gonna happen now?


	2. Thank You

Chapter 2 – Thank You

**Amy's POV**

I left Ricky and immediately drove to my mom's house to pick John up.

"Mom!" I yelled seeing if she was home. John came running from the kitchen.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" he said as I scooped him up into my arms.

"I have a surprise for you. Go get grandma." I said as I tickled him.

"Ok, mommy. Grandma, grandma, grandma." He yelled as I put him down and he ran in the kitchen. I laughed as he ran. My mom came out to the living room where I was.

"Yes, Amy." She said as John grabbed and played his game around the living room.

"Guess who I saw today." I said as I looked dearly at John.

"Who." She asked wanting to find out.

"Ricky." I said waiting for her to pass out.

"Ricky." She said shocked. "Where?"

"At the supermarket." I said still looking at John. "I'm taking John over there to see him."

"What? Amy you can't do that." She said trying to be concerning.

"Yes I can. John hasn't seen his father in 5 years." I snapped back.

"I guess you're right, but Amy………be careful." She said hugging me.

"Thanks, Mom. I'm gonna need it." I said while catching John as he passed by me.

"Mommy." He whined.

"Sweetie, we're going to go see someone." I said walking towards the door.

"Who, who, mommy. Tell me who, please?" He said looking at me with his big brown eyes. His eyes reminded me of Ricky's. That made it even harder to go face him.

"You'll see." I said as I took John out to the car. We drove to Ricky's place and got out of the car. I took John's hand and we walked up to Ricky's door. I was kind of about to turn back, but something in me turned around in knocked on his door. He opened it, and I checked him out. I looked at his clothes, and he had changed. He looked good. He was wearing a dark blue graphic tee, stonewashed jeans, and white tennis shoes. I felt weird because I wore a dark blue sundress, so we were matching. I guess it was even more of a coincidence because John wore light blue. We all looked like a family.

"Hey." Ricky said as he looked at me. He looked down at John and got choked up. "Hey, son." He barely said.

"Daddy!!" John said as he ran to Ricky's arms. I saw Ricky start to cry.

"Thank you." He said clutching John close to him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I said letting a tear fall. He picked John up.

"Come in." He said stepping back so I could see his apartment. He put John down, and John ran to the TV.

"Daddy, can I watch SpongeBob?" He asked.

"Sure, Mommy and Daddy need to talk for a few." Ricky told John as he ran towards the TV. Ricky led me to the couch and we sat down.

"So, how've you been?" He asked.

"I'm good. I'm in college now, and John's in first grade, so everything is ok for now. Oh, and I got my own apartment not too far from here actually." I replied.

"So how's Ben." He asked raising one eye brow.

"Um…Ben and I broke up about four years ago. I…um, yeah. It just didn't work out with us." I said.

"Amy, you know Ben didn't deserve you." He said.

"Yeah, but it still hurt." I said.

"Of course it's gonna hurt." I said smiling. She laughed.

"Yeah, I guess. So how's things with Adrian. You two have a baby yet?" I asked.

"No. Adrian and I will probably never have kids together." He replied.

"I bet you said that with me, but things change." I clarified.

"No, I didn't say that with you." He said smirking.

"Oh?" I said curiously.

"I was happy when John was born which is why it killed me inside when you took him from me." He said looking at me with sadness. "I love my son, Amy."

"I'm sorry, Ricky. I'm sorry I took John away, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I said reassuring him that I was sorry.

"I forgive you because now, I get to see him all the time." He said smiling.

"Yeah, you do. Well I should go. You probably want to see Adrian, so tell her I said hi and…" He cut me off and grabbed my arm as I stood up.

"No, I don't want to see Adrian." He said standing up. "I see Adrian every day. I haven't seen you or John in 5 years. You two aren't going anywhere." He said smirking. I smiled and sat back down. "Why don't you and John stay here tonight?" Ricky said looking deep into my eyes. "Stay here, Amy."


	3. Got My Mind Set on You

Chapter 3 – Got My Mind Set on You

**Ricky's POV**

Amy and John were sleep in my bed. Like I always said, I love looking at Amy when she sleeps. She has changed so much in five years. She's grown up a lot. And I can't believe my son is six now. It seems like only yesterday that I saw him as a little baby that I held in my arms. Now he's almost seven. Wow. I stepped out the room just in time because my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Adrian. Ugh!

"Hello." I said quietly trying not to wake up Amy and John.

"Hey, baby." She said. "Why didn't you come over last night, or call me." She asked worried.

"Amy and John…" She stopped me.

"Excuse me. Amy and John. What about them?" She asked loudly.

"They stayed the night." I answered.

"Stayed the night?! What the hell, Ricky?" She said upset.

"I ran into Amy yesterday when I left the store, and I wanted to see my son. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked kind of annoyed at her jealousy.

"Hell yeah, Ricky!" She yelled. "They have no right being over there without my permission, or without me knowing." She said crossing the line.

"Yes, they do. John is my son, and Amy is the mother of my son. Amy and I needed to talk. And you don't have the right to control who comes over to _my_ house." I spat back.

"Good morning." Amy said coming out of my room stretching.

"Hi, daddy!" John said running out of the room and into my outstretched arms.

"Hey daddy's little man." I said as I kissed his forehead. "Hey Amy." I said while picking up John.

"You know what Ricky," Adrian said. I forgot she was still on the phone. "screw you." She concluded.

"You do that all the time, now don't you?" I said hanging up the phone on her as she was yelling back at my reply.

"Let me guess…Adrian." Amy asked crossing her arms and raising one eye brow.

"Yeah." I said smirking.

"Are you two still…you know." She said hinting because of John.

"Yeah." I said sighing because I knew what she meant.

"Wow. You haven't changed a bit." She said walking back in the room. I put John down and ran after her. John went running to the TV. My guess is to watch more SpongeBob.

"Amy, wait." I said as I grabbed her arm.

"What, Ricky. Are you coming in here to tell me that you've changed?" She questioned laughing. "Get real, Ricky. You haven't changed a bit. You still have meaningless sex with Adrian, and then you two break up. It happens over and over again."

"Amy…" She cut me off.

"No, look Ricky. I brought John here so he can see his dad, and so his dad can come back in his life. That's been done, so we're leaving." She said getting her stuff together. I grabbed her arm again.

"Don't leave. I have a whole day planned for us. For all of us." I said trying to get her to stay. "I really have been trying to change, I really can. But it's been taking me a long time to."

"Five years is long enough." She said shaking her head.

"But with you guys back in my life, it only gets easier." As I went in to kiss Amy, I heard snickering at the door. We looked at the door to see John smiling at us.

"Kiss her already." He said throwing his hands up. He's grown up so much since I last saw him. I looked at Amy and she was smiling. I went in and did something I haven't done since band camp. I kissed Amy Juergens. It was a long, passionate kiss. It was better than Adrian's sloppy, rushed kisses. It was great. When we pulled apart, John ran up to us and hugged our legs. "Finally." He said sounding relieved. "I always knew that this day would come." He said. Then he ran back out to the living room.

"I'm just curious in how he still remembered me." I asked.

"I told him all about you, and I showed him pictures of you. He knows you pretty well." She answered. I was shocked that she would do that.

"Why did he say that he always knew this day would come?" I asked wondering what he meant by that.

"Well, Ben hurt me. He hurt me really bad. He cheated on me, and then he…" She choked up.

"What'd he do?" I asked kind of worried.

"He pulled John aside one day and told him that he was scum and a mistake. John was just four. He took it to heart. He was really hurt by it. That's when I kicked Ben out of my life." She said letting a tear fall. I quickly wiped it away.

"It's ok, Amy. John could never be scum or a mistake. And I'll be here to protect you guys for the rest of my life." I said looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, but I don't think we can be together." She said backing away from me.

"What. Why?" I asked surprised.

"Adrian." She said looking at the door.


End file.
